The Five
by Annabeth Leung
Summary: Alison Windsor is an orphan who was told that her evil father wanted her dead and she was betrothed to a prince. Not only that but she had to fight with four teenagers to bring back justice and peace to the magical world of Terraarum, for fill their destinies as they fight against evil.
1. Prologue

The Beginnings (Part 1)

Prologue  
In the world called Terraarum far beyond Earth's knowledge, there are many kingdoms surrounded by beautiful places, animals of all sorts, wondrous waterfalls, magical forces, and even mythical creatures.  
One day as the sun shone, Princess Agatha of Lush was married to King Damien of Credere. The bride was one of the most beautiful women in all Terraarum. He promised her everything she wished for and it was a happy marriage. Soon the baby came and it was a son, the couple named him Derek. Again the Queen was with child and everyone wished for a girl and it was. They decided to name her Artemisia after the Greek goddess of the Moon and Hunt. They also agreed to betroth the princess to the young Prince Nathaniel when the princess turns 25.  
Then on a dark, gloomy and rainy day, the oracle Daphne came to visit the King and Queen of Credere to tell an prophecy.  
"My Dear king, you shall listen carefully for your future depends on it", she says.  
"Of course wise one, you may go on."  
As she spoke, Daphne's eyes turned golden and shone brightly.  
"Five shall meet in the city of fortune and opportunity,  
Each comes for a specific reason.  
One to find hope and responsibility,  
One comes for revenge and beauty,  
Another to  
The last for  
"Wise one, is there a meaning to say this riddle to us?" asked the King.  
Daphne goes on.  
"She who everyone hopes for,  
Is the one to slay evil and end the King's rule.  
She who comes to Terraarum,  
She, the brave, the beautiful  
the daughter of the King himself."  
The king was upset and couldn't bear to hear anymore and left. However the wise Queen decided to listen on.  
"You may go on, Daphne"  
"As you wish my Queen."  
"The great king who everyone praises,  
Will become mad and evil.  
Thus, treating all of Credere horribly.  
Soon he will try to conquer all of Terraarum,  
And all the magic will be divided unequally among all Terraaruians ."  
"But every story should have a happy ending,  
As the daughter slays evil,  
The rightful king will take his place.  
The four heroes will be honored and become protectors of Terraarum,  
Creating peace all over again."  
As the king told the queen that he had to kill his daughter, the queen was thinking. She decided the only way to keep her daughter safe was away from her father and to Earth. There Agatha will use all the magic she had left to create a shadow to hide the princess from the king. She knew this was a risk to take and she took it. She knew she had to tell someone about this and told her good friend Queen Clara, her son, Prince Nathaniel and Prince Derek, only they knew this secret. After she did this, the King Damien found out that his wife betrayed him and asked her where his daughter was. Of course the good queen kept her word and did not tell the king.  
The king gave his wife a choice,"Tell me where she is or it is you who shall die first."  
The Queen Agatha said "For all Terraaruians' safety I choose death."  
The queen Agatha was given a poisoned wine to drink while all of Terraarum watched her fall to the ground, lifeless. Many people gathered there and threw flowers on her funeral bed and said their goodbyes as they wept for their beautiful queen; for they all knew she was innocent. The King's orders was to leave the queen's body unburied, but the people of Credere knew better and secretly buried her next to the Tree of Hope.  
The King continued to look for his daughter, scared that when the times comes, the princess will be back to claim her rights and make the prophecy come true. To prepare for that time, he gathered his men to protect him and yearned for more power. He then joined forces with and agreed to conquer all of Terraarum. He later married another woman, and bore a little girl with her named Andrea. The Prince Derek was waiting for his sister's return to Terraarum to help him seek revenge for their mother and to claim the throne. As the King Damien continues to try to conquer all of Terraarum with evil magic, all of Terraarum waits for the Princess Artemisia and the 4 guardians of Terraarum to come.


	2. Narrator:Ally The Prince of Fortis

Chapter 1  
Ally  
The Prince of Fortis

"Ally wake up!"  
The voice of Phoenix Williams comes into my dreams.  
"Do not bother me", I say as I raised my hand touching Phoenix face.  
"Get up, Ally! Everyone's staring at you."  
I raised from the desk and rub my sleepy eyes. I saw my classmates all staring at me. Great, I am in trouble, again.  
Some were giggling or smiling even shaking their heads. I even realized that I was not blushing like every other time this happened in school. Yeah, I am use to these things by now.  
"Yeah I'm sleepy, got a problem with it?" I asked  
"Well I do Miss Windsor."

I looked up to see Mrs. Wilson looking down at me. Yes, old people can be scary. I am definitely not getting an A in her class.  
"I would like to speak to you outside Ms. Windsor. I hope you do not mind." Mrs. Wilson says while giving me a bad look.  
"Why would I?" I asked.  
As Mrs. Wilson walked towards the hall I stood up from my seat but when I did, Phoenix whispered something.  
"Ally, convince her before she suspends you from the trip to New York or even the school!"  
"Phoenix aren't you the teacher's pet? You know she is going to do both!" I responded.  
I slowly walked passed all the classmates of mine. I meet my eyes to Cecile Lou, the leader of the Plastic Bags as she mouthed "Orphan got caught, again!". Behind her Tracy E. Rose and Ann Darwin stuck out their tongues in my faces. I turn away controlling my anger, Plastic Bags, plastic, fake and wrinkly.  
As I reached the hallway I saw Mrs. Wilson tapping her foot and had folded her arms. Note to self: If any person does this action esp. old people, you know your dead.  
"Miss Windsor, do you understand what kind of trouble you are in for sleeping in my class? You can get suspended for one day!" she said.  
No response

"Umm….I didn't know that…sorry Mrs. Wilson. Please forgive me!" I plead.  
"I'm sorry Alison but, you have been sleeping in my class and other teachers' too that I have to teach you a lesson."  
I totally knew what this meant. In other words: Sorry but your kicked out of school.  
"But am I still going on the trip to Yellowstone?" I asked as I walked back into the classroom.  
"I'll have to think about that. Now please get your things and go to the office; your dismissed." responded Mrs. Wilson.  
I went back into the classroom, saying nothing as I took my things and walked to the office. I ignored Phoenix and the

others completely.  
I told the front desk about what happened and was running out of school after that; my cheeks were really red this time.  
I ran to the orphanage, my home to see Kelly and a few orphans playing out on the front lawn.  
"ALLYYY!" screamed Lily, "Your home! YAYYY!"  
I embraced her as she hugged me tightly.  
Kelly watches us and says,"But home so early."  
"Well Kelly, I was suspended from school for sleeping in class. Just for today"I said. Yeah I made it short and sweet.  
"Well since you're here you can help out with the kids. They are all really glad you're here and me too." Kelly said.  
It really isn't surprising Kelly wouldn't yell at me for that, she knows I'm not a science freak like Phoenix.  
"Sure, after I get some rest and change." I said as I rushed into the orphanage and into my bedroom to change.  
I went back outside to see that the backyard was empty and decided to rest out there. I took out my blanket and put it onto the grass and I laid on top of it.  
Great, I just got suspended from school and now I'm doing nothing. I bet tomorrow on the trip I'm going to be teased, ugh.  
Then I hear rustling behind me. I turned around to see a boy staring at me off in the distance. I caught him stalking me for years now. I was 8 when I first saw him, but I had a strong feeling not to tell anyone he even existed, only Phoenix.

I had enough of him staring at me for so long, I was going to end this today. So I ran towards him as he begins to run too. We start a chase as he runs behind the huge oak trees. I slowly and quietly went behind the tree and quickly turning but found no one there. I looked behind me to find the masked boy with a sword.  
"Hello Ally"  
Yeah, the stalker knows my name likes that's a surprise.  
"First of all, you are not to call me Ally, second I don't know you, third why do you keep on stalking me, and fourth why are you carrying a sword?" I ask.  
We stare at each other's eyes for a long moment until his

laughter breaks the silence.  
"You are a very interesting person, Alison. It is my fault that I haven't introduced myself. Prince Nathaniel of Fortis at your service." He said as he bowed.  
This time I laughed, "You a prince? If you consider yourself a prince you might as well take off your mask."  
He smirks and takes off his mask showing a face with kind light brown eyes and short brown hair.  
"Well, I'm still considered a prince?"  
"Why should I believe you? Show me proof."  
"I am not going to start off a fight with my-."  
I stopped, "What?! I am your what!?"  
"Never mind." he says back.  
We both stop for just awhile.  
"Look," he says "There's no time, but you got to believe what I'm about to say alright?"  
"How do you know who I am? Where are you from? Plus why should I believe you? I barely know you!"I asked.  
"Did you get the dream yet?" he says, not answering any of my questions.  
I remember a dream. The one I had a few days ago. In the dream someone was saying a riddle or reading out loud. I forgot what the riddle thing was but it was called The Prophecy

of The Five or something like that. As it was being read out loud, I saw 4 others about my age. A girl with long blond hair and violet eyes, a boy with light short, brown hair and brown eyes, another boy with dark and short blond hair and an other boy. They all were looking towards me with serious faces like they were going to attack me or something. "Yeah, I had that dream before not too long ago." I said to Nathaniel," There were kids about my age, a prophecy read aloud. Come to think of it, you were in-"  
"Yes, that's the one. Great! I won't have to explain much."


	3. Narrator: Ally Story Of My Past, I Think

"Well Ally", says Nathaniel, " I hope you will believe all I say to you."  
"I sure do!" I say sarcastically. I just meet him for a couple of minutes, give me a break!  
"Ally, your name isn't Alison Windsor, but it is Artemisia of Credere. You were born in the world of Terraarum, a place where magical creatures, magic and kingdoms of humans live at the same time. We can easily travel into Earth and other worlds surrounding us. Only few with the heart to believe know we exist. In Terraarum there are all kinds of kingdoms. One of them is my home country, Fortis and yours, Credere."  
For some odd reason I understand what he was saying, but I wasn't believing it.  
"Go on." I say.  
"Well, when you were born 15 years ago, your father King Damien and Queen Agatha went to the oracle, Daphne. She was the one who told the prophecy of the four to your parents. When your father heard that his daughter was going to kill him, he went mad and decided to kill you for his own good."

"Wow, I have a mad and selfish dad." I comment.  
"Agreed, and I even meet up with him everyday to talk about our wedding and about the kingdom's relationships." He says.  
"Hey explain to me-"  
"I'm getting to that." he says cutting in .  
"Your father only heard the first part of the prophecy but didn't hear the end. Your mother, Queen Agatha learned about her husband going to become evil and you saving earth and Terraarum. She knew it was her responsibly to save you. She hid you away from your father and told my mother, Queen Clara and I about her doing. She told us where exactly you were and well, all about you. She ask some Earthlings to take care of you, but they were killed in a fire and you were still a baby. So that's why your in the orphanage."

"Why would she tell your mom and you about me, how can she trust you?" I ask.  
"My mother and yours were best friends. Before you were born, you were betrothed to me by your parents. You see, I liked your mom better than mine so I asked her if she can make me her son. I was just four when I asked that question; Agatha said that I could be her son under one condition, if her daughter, that's you and I were to get married someday." he said.  
"So that's why you stalk me everyday?"  
"I only do that to check up on you and see what type of person you were, that's all."  
"You little…" I begin.  
"No time to waste, let me go on. Your father found out she hid you away and forced your mother to tell him, but she didn't and she was given poisoned wine to drink. I was there when it all happened and so was your brother, Prince Derek."  
I didn't know whether to trust this guy. He stalks me and suddenly he tells me this, and now?  
"Couldn't you have told me this earlier? Like when you just starting to stalk me?" I asked.  
"You were too young and it wasn't time. The others weren't ready and your father knows your on the North American continent somewhere."

"When you said 'others', you mean those kids in my dream?" I ask.  
"Yes, here," he says as he hands me pictures,"These are the kids that were in your dreams. I know they are the ones said in the prophecy because, the magic grows strong around them. We all need to work together and somehow find them, they could all be in danger."  
"Wait, where did 'we' come from?"  
"Ally, people's lives are in danger! Magic will be divided unequally! Evil will take over! Remember, your father is joining forces with the evil just to find and destroy you. He also wants to conquer all lands of Terraarum and become powerful. Later he might even conquer Earth and the other worlds too!" he screamed," He is dangerous and now the universe is in danger.

We have to work together, there is no choice!"  
He looked so serious, I could see the worry in his eyes, the fear and how little hope he still has.  
"Fine, but I'm warning you, if you're lying…"  
"I think you have a strong feeling that I'm not." he reassured.  
"So, where do we start?"I asked.  
Suddenly he smiled and said, "We celebrate!"

I was back in my room lying on my bed just waiting for Nathaniel's so called "surprise", I didn't know what it was for. He told me it was a special day today according to some Credereans. So I said 'Okay why not?'  
I was about to drift to sleep when someone came knocking on the door.  
"It's not locked!" I called out.  
Lily and little Sonnie came running in.  
"Looks like you two have started to learn your manners!"I said happily.  
"Thank you Ally. Although, Sonnie and I have a problem!" cried Lily.

"Yeah! A Big problem!" said Sonnie.  
"What is it?" I asked  
"Well, Sonnie took my muffin and fed it to Sugar!"  
"I did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Alright you two! Relax! Now lets bring this outside shall we?"  
I brought them outside of the orphanage and to the front lawn.  
"Okay, so we all know that Sugar is a cat and can't eat anything too sugary. Also you shouldn't steal from people, you have to ask them for their permission, you all got that?"  
Lily and Sonnie weren't listening or looking at me but they were fighting instead. I couldn't help them, they were hopeless. So as they fought I just sat on the grass near the road.  
"Had fun waiting?  
To my surprise, I saw Nathaniel holding out a gift wrapped up.

I had the sudden urge to ask "Who is this for, me?"  
Then he said something I hadn't expected at all from him, "Happy Birthday Ally."  
He held out the gift to me. Instead of accepting it, I started to laugh very hard.  
"So all this was a prank for my birthday?! I mean I have to tell you something, today if not my birthday okay! My birthday is on January 29th ok? Today is June 4th and not January 29. You wasted money for buying me a present but thanks though." I said.  
Nathaniel watched me as I continued to laugh on but he didn't put away the gift or anything, he was still in the same position.  
Then I stopped laughing, "Hey your highness but you must have went to the wrong person to tell this to, I was not born on June 4th got it? Now please take it back, I don't want it."  
The prince came closer and placed the gift in my hands. "Ally, this belonged to your mother Queen Agatha. I also promised her I would give this to you. I told you were born in Terraarum and brought here only to be raised please accept it."

"But-"  
"Just open it."  
I took the wrapped gift and opened it. Inside was a headband and a necklace. I looked at each of the items and stared.  
"Wow, these are beautiful!"  
The headband was sliver and a crystal which kept on changing colors was in the center. The necklace had a golden chain and had the same kind of crystal matching to the one on the headband.  
"Your mother wanted to give it to you before, but she was afraid that it would help your father find you. That's why she gave it to me to give to you later. You like it?"  
Okay, I never had an expensive and such beautiful gift before, especially on my birthday. I lived in a place where I didn't have parents who were rich or loving, so I only got shirts or toys as a present.  
"Of course I like it! Thank you!" I cried.

"You need it for your trip. The headband and necklace are really weapons." he says.  
" Really? Show me." I say as I hand the gift to him.  
"No, no. Your mother and you only can activate it, only if you allow me to, then I can."  
"But I don't even know how to!"  
"This headband can turn to any weapon you want it to. You just have to think what weapon you want it to turn into it will obey."  
"The necklace?"  
"Same thing."  
I took the gifts and thought of something I wanted it to turn into. Suddenly I saw the necklace turning into an arrow and the headband into a sliver bow. It was magical!  
"You were not kidding! Its so cool!"  
I fixed the arrow onto the bow so that the arrow was perfectly placed in the middle of the bow and I pulled the string of the bow back and let go. The arrow flings off and cuts through the air and finally it cuts into a tree trunk.  
I was so shocked what I have just done.  
"But, I never had lessons before, I never even learned to-"  
"Its in your blood remember? Also in your name, Artemisia." Nathaniel says.

He was right, Artemis was a master at bows and arrows, I guess that means I am like her too.  
"Keep this alright, and don't let anyone know about this. It's our little secret? Got it?"  
I nodded and with that, he used his hands and cuts through the air an opening appears.  
"I will see you in a few days when one of our guests arrive, goodbye now."  
"Wait where are you going?" I asked.  
"Going to Texas of course."  
"What for?"  
He smiles and vanishes into the opening leaving me alone with a magical headband and necklace.  
Boys these days.


	4. Narrator:Ryan Happy Life

"Grandma, watch out!" I yell.  
"Coming right at ya!" she called back.  
"Sonny boy, looks like my blueberry pie is gon' win this round!" grandpa said.  
We were playing tennis out in our tennis court, a very normal day for us in Dallas, Texas. My parents were at work while I was playing tennis with my grandparents. They are only here because a fire burned down their house and we let them squeeze into my house.  
The tennis ball flew by me and my grandma shouted in triumph.  
"Hah, Ryan! I beat you again for the third time in a row!"  
"I know Grandma, you didn't have to point that out." I complained.  
"Yesss!" cheered Grandpa, "my blueberry pie won again! This calls for a drink!"  
My grandpa handed me a cup full of Coca Cola. He told me that he used to drink shots whenever he lost a bet. I told him I was too young to drink those things, so he gave me Coke instead, yeah, I have those type of grandparents.  
I drank the coke and went inside to rest for a while. The clock read: 2:08 PM. It was almost time for lunch, Grandma style!  
"Grandma, it's almost time for lunch come on!" I called out to them outside.

"Coming honey! Now," Grandma says as she enters the kitchen, "What do you want for lunch? Potatoes with eggs? Or do you want Mac and cheese?"  
"What do you think granny?" I say  
"Potatoes with eggs it is!" she runs towards the fridge and grabs the ingredients.  
My grandpa comes join me on the couch he smiles at me and whispers, "Why don't we watch the Telly while your granny is not looking?"

I smile back and say "You can watch, I'll help you distract her." Grandma never let us watch the TV because she says 'It is bad to the body',so we do this do this all the time.  
I go the kitchen to start a long chat with my granny.  
"Hey Grandma!"  
"Hello honey, what's up?" She asks?  
"Well…" Ryan come up with something to say!"Grandma, can you tell me a story? You don't have to, I mean, I don't want to bother you while you're cooking."  
Grandma looks at me and smiles, "See, my little grandson loves to hear my stories, but your father there has no interest. I always knew you were a sweet boy Ryan!".  
She reaches over and kisses me on the cheek.  
"Now what kind of story do you want granny to tell you? A real story or a fantasy story?" She asks  
"Whatever you like granny."I say.  
"You young people these days like to imagine things, so fantasy." she says  
I smile back agreeing to her choice, she was right, I did like to image.

"I have a nice one for you! The Greek gods remember them? Well let me tell you one of the Greek myths about Hades and Persephone. Persephone is the daughter of Demeter, the Greek Goddess of harvest and one day she was picking flowers with her friends. Then suddenly the ground opened up and out came Hades the god of death and he grabbed Persephone…"  
I was listening but she told this story before 11 times actually. I was trying my best to not get bored until there was a huge sound that can from the living room.  
Grandma stopped her cooking at the story and rushed into the living room to see Grandpa watching War of the Worlds.  
"Victor!" yelled my Grandma.  
My Grandpa had just seen us and jumped, "Swan! Oh I didn't see you there!"  
My Grandma quickly switched off the TV and dragged both my grandpa and I out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Ryan! You were in this game weren't you?" my Granny asked accusingly.  
" Swan dear, I was just trying to-"  
"Victor! I'm just trying to help you both! This addiction to TV nee  
ds some fixing! Ryan, it's getting late anyway so off to bed."  
"But Granny it just 6pm and I haven't even ate d-"  
Granny cut me off and ordered "Now!"  
I walked quietly to my bedroom and shut the door tight. I laid on my bed and started to sleep, I have the best and perfect grandparents ever.


	5. Narrator: Rebecca The Killer Wants Me

Chapter 4  
Rebecca  
The Killer Wants Me

I was looking out the window. That's was what I remember before it all happened. The horrible thoughts keep rushing into my mind. The horrible creature just killing all those kids. Now the news says I am crazy, but I keep on telling them, "It was a beast!" No one believes me, not even father; only Alice does. She sits down beside my bed and clams me down. I told her how horrible the memory of the creature was, and she believes every word.  
"Dear, slow down. Now tell me from the beginning what happened," said Alice.  
"Well it started out as a normal day. You making me breakfast, riding the bus, learning at school and eating lunch. Then all of a sudden , when we were riding the bus back home, the new bus driver turned on the wrong corner and we were lost. Then something from behind the bus came charging. And…"  
I had lost it, tears began streaming down my face non- stop.  
"Dearest, if you want to stop then you stop and rest. You can-"

I stopped her before she can continue on.  
"No, I want this to be clear to at least one person, especially you, Alice."  
She nodded softly looking hurt.

"Very well then."  
Then I told her the part where the "thing" killed Kayla. I could not see what was really going on, but I heard enough to know she was killed.  
"She and I ran down from the bus like all the other kids and we ran to a old tree far from the bus. We stayed there and listening (listened) to the victim's cries each one we knew. Until it got quiet. Nothing was making a sound but just the wind. Kayla began to walk out of our hiding place. But it was too late. He saw her. I told her not to go anywhere, I couldn't stop her!" Now I stopped, crying into my hands.  
"Oh my poor darling!" Alice said wrapping me into her arms as I sobbed.  
Father came in my room with flowers and a worried face.  
"Darling,"he said, while giving me a kiss on the forehead "Thank God your alright! I heard about what you said to the news reporters, now tell me the truth, what did you see?"  
He sounded just like the police, wanting to scrap me out for more information.  
"Oh Andrew, I don't think you should pressure her too much, she went through a lot today. Why don't we all leave her alone for a while?" said Alice.  
Alice gave my dad the face and he understood.  
"Alright, just get some rest and don't cause anymore trouble. Bye Rebecca, sweet dreams." he said as he went out

the door. Just like that, he was gone like always leaving me expecting me to be okay without his care or love.  
I closed my eyes as I thought of what happened after Kayla's death…something I didn't tell Alice.  
I imagined myself back to the time I was behind the tree, scared, but nonetheless knew I had to get revenge for my best friend. The worse feeling I had was that I knew the thing was looking for me. If it's me he wants that's what I'll give him! I stood from behind the tree and found myself facing a horrible looking face of a minotaur.  
The creature smiled as he found what he has been looking for all this time.

"Ah, one of the legendary Guardians of Terraarum, Helen. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."He said as he bowed to me.  
As you can see I have no idea what he was talking about, but I wanted to survive right? So I played along.  
"If you know who I am then why did you kill all these poor people and was so close to even killing me?" I said in the most royal fashion I can think of.  
He chuckled, "I'm afraid that you do not know who you are, Rebecca Owens. Smart to fake it, but I am smarter. I am the Minotaur, one of King Damien's creatures and I am here to warn you and your four other friends."  
"About what, Minotaur?"  
He moved closer to me.  
"The Prophecy has begun."


	6. Narrator: Ryan The Lady In Red

Chapter 5  
Ryan  
The Lady In Red

I woke up in the middle of the night, that's what I get for sleeping so early. I heard my tummy growl and I was starving.  
I open my bedroom door slowly and tiptoed out to the kitchen and saw fried chicken on the table. Yes, food! I started to much the drumstick and even added ketchup and pepper. Ahh, the life!  
"Do you want more?"  
I slowly turned around to see a lady all in a red dress and black hair.  
"Who are you?" I asked frantically.  
The lady smiled and came closer to me. Took the knife on the counter and pointed it to the lady.  
"I'm warning you if you come any closer I will-"  
"No need for violence," she says "I am Desiree, I make any wishes you want to come true, anything. Now I can read your mind and see your hungry, so do you want anymore?"  
I was about to say yes when suddenly the chicken was knocked out of my other hand.  
"Desiree! Go back to where you belong!"  
A boy came out of the dark and into the light with blazing green eyes.

"Who? How? When?"  
"No time," The boy calls back "Run to your grandparents, now!

They will know what to do!"  
I listened to him and ran to my grandparents room like a puppy running to his parents.  
"Granny! Gramps! There's a-"  
"Honey what have you done now? I hear fighting outside!" yelled my granny.  
"Granny, there's these people who-"  
Before I finished my gramps ran to the living room with a chair and yelled "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"  
Granny and I followed gramps into the living room and saw the boy throw our TV at the lady. However he wasn't throwing the TV with his hands, but instead with nothing! Its like he can control anything around him.  
The lady blocked the TV from her. Then like lighting, my grandpa rammed the chair into the lady.  
"Desire, go back to Malum! We don't have anything to do with each other anymore, why are you still coming back?"  
The lady got back up and said "Victor, you don't need to be so rude. I came only to see your grandson, Ryan is it not?"  
She looked at my direction and I suddenly felt a force pulling me towards her. Then I felt something else pulling me back and brought me back to my granny.  
"You are not taking him anywhere." The boy said.

"Nathaniel, can't you mind your own business? Oh wait, I have forgotten, you have betrayed King Damien, how could I forget?" said Desire.  
I was so confused but at least my gramps knew these people, I think.  
"Umm, granny do you know these people?" I asked.  
She looked at me and said, "Of course, but if you want to know, we have to get that boy safe and the lady out of here!"  
Before anything can happen, the lady threw fireballs at my grandparents and the boy but only pointed to me.  
"I don't need any of you, only that boy!"  
My grandparents were laying on the floor weaken by Desire's magic. I ran towards them on the floor.  
"No! Granny! Gramps!" I cried.

I helped Granny sit up.  
"Ryan sweetie help the prince, we are fine really. Now go and beat that woman, get her out." whispered Granny. And with that, she fell back onto the floor.  
I then rushed toward the boy but he was nowhere in sight.  
I then faced the lady, "What have you done to all of them?" I yelled, "Leave us to be, we don't want you here!"  
"I had promised the King to just warn you not to harm your grandparents. Your time's almost up being a little innocent boy. You are destined to become a warrior, just like your grandparents but stronger, lot stronger. You have a chance, to join our team, our side of the game. Of course it's much better and mostly likely will win because I'm on the team." she smiled like a cat who had just caught a big mouse family.  
"What are you talking about? My grandparents are civilized people who aren't crazy like you!" I cried back.  
Then the boy from before got back up and then Desire said "Oh Magic Prince, do tell your little friend here or so called "Earthling" about the current events. He needs to be filled in before, you know.". She snaps her fingers as she steps back into the darkness. I grab the knife and head her way but then the boy says "She's gone." I look back to see him trying to help my grandparents up and bringing them to the couch.

"They need healing and medicine. Ryan if you won't mind, can you bring me some hot water and a first aid kit? I can help them heal faster." says the boy.  
I stare at him blankly and then got up to get the materials he needed. I got back and brought them to him.  
I begin to wonder who did he think he was ordering me around like that. I know the lady did call him Magic Prince and Nathaniel or whatever but who is this guy anyway? The only thing I know is that his eyes are back to normal.  
I was about to ask when he said "All done, your grandparents now just need a little rest and they are good to go to Los Angeles with you."  
"Wait, they did say we were going there soon. How do you know?" I said.

"Let's just say I'm a very close friend. You can call me a stalker if you like but, I knew your parents, even before you were born."  
"How if that possible?"  
"Ryan there are a lot of unexpected things. Like Desire said, I need to fill you in."


End file.
